


Let Me Learn To Love You Right

by tinymacaroni



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Arranged Marriage, Hypothermia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Geralt is nervous about his arranged marriage to a neighboring noble, but is happily surprised when he meets his betrothed - a kind, funny man named Eskel.my gift for bittylildragon on tumblr as part of the witcher secret santa exchange! i had a lot of fun with this, i might do a sequel or two in the future
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Let Me Learn To Love You Right

Geralt  _ hated _ banquets. You would think, as a minor noble and the sole heir to his family's estate, that he'd be used to them, but the noise was intolerable, he hated the constant prattle and gossip, and the clothes he had to wear were always stifling and uncomfortable. And, of course, the frequent leering didn't help - even when he tried to mask his scent, most of the guests already knew he was an omega, and few remained sober enough to disguise their interest in him.

This banquet was made all the worse by merit of being his own betrothed banquet, a celebration for his engagement to a man he'd never even met, a political move no doubt orchestrated by his father to shore up some alliance or agreement with another house. None of it really mattered to Geralt, and with his luck, he'd probably been promised to some bitter old man who intended to lock him away as a prized possession. That's what usually happened to omega nobility, in any case.

Lost in his own thoughts, Geralt glanced up with mild surprise when a man around his own age was presented before him, introduced by his father.

"This is Eskel, heir to a grand estate just the other side of the mountains. He is to be your husband three months from this night."

"Pleased to meet you, Geralt." Eskel took his hand and bowed low, and Geralt flushed pale pink despite himself. The man - his fiancé - had several deep gouges scarring the right side of his face, but he was terribly handsome, and the scars didn't detract from that in the slightest. If anything, they gave him a certain rogueish intrigue.

"Charmed," Geralt responded, inclining his head. Geralt's father left and Eskel took the seat beside him, filling his goblet with wine and taking a deep drink before turning towards Geralt.

"So, Geralt, Enjoying this lovely feast? All in your honor, after all." Geralt grunted, and Eskel laughed a mirthful, full-bellied laugh. "I've never cared for big banquets like this myself. At least we have an excuse to keep to ourselves this time, though."

"True enough." Geralt took a swig from his own goblet, putting it down carefully. "I should warn you now, though, I've never been good at making conversation."

"That's fine. Just look like you're enamored with everything I say, and laugh like I make good jokes." Geralt chuckled without even thinking about it. "Exactly! Just like that." Geralt laughed harder, drawing a few glances - he wasn't exactly known amongst the nobility for his cheerful demeanor.

"So… The other side of the mountains. You must find it cold here." Despite Eskel's suggestion, Geralt felt obligated to at least try and make some friendly small talk. He was, after all, supposed to marry this man in a few months.

"Colder than I'm used to, definitely. Not too bad though. How have you found the weather, growing up here?"

"It's alright. I've travelled to warmer climates before, never much cared for the heat. I prefer the mild summers here, and the heavy snows in winter are nice."

"I suppose I could have guessed - omegas often prefer colder weather, right?"

"Hm." Geralt looked away, face returning to his impassive stare into empty space.

"Sorry. You probably get comments about it a lot."

"You could say that."

"I won't say I'm not curious, I've only met a few omegas in my life. But I realize you're probably not keen on being engaged to me, and I don't want to make things any more difficult for you."

Geralt didn't respond, sipping slowly at his wine. Truth be told, Eskel was leagues better than he'd been expecting, and he had a feeling he might even  _ like _ him if they got to know each other, but he didn't care to admit any of that. He'd already spoken more than he'd really intended to, and the whole scenario was beginning to get under his skin.

"Alright then. We don't have to talk."

The two ate in silence, and Geralt excused himself as early as was acceptable. Eskel did the same soon after, asking a serving girl which way Geralt had gone. He followed the directions given until he found his way to a door at the end of a long hallway. Two quick knocks at the door and Geralt answered, scowling.

"I don't think we're expected to share quarters until after the wedding. Guest quarters are in the east wing."

"Duly noted, but not why I'm here. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Up to you. I just don't want the night to end on a sour note."

"I wasn't aware it was going to."

"Look, I fucked up at dinner - I shouldn't have mentioned your…" Eskel trailed off awkwardly.

"Secondary sex. You can say it, it's not taboo just because I'm an omega." Geralt almost seemed amused at Eskel's faint blush, one snowy eyebrow raised above an amber eye.

"You're right. I shouldn't have made that comment about your secondary sex, and I'm sorry for being weird awkwardly. So, I wanted to at least say goodnight. Seemed the polite thing to do."

"You don't strike me as someone terribly concerned with being polite."

"I'm not usually, but we will be spending the rest of our lives together. I'd like to make it as pleasant a time as possible."

"Mm."

"Well… That's all I came here to say. If you've nothing to add, I'll see myself off to bed." 

Geralt was silent, waiting until Eskel had turned away before replying with a soft "Goodnight." Eskel smiled as he made his way to the east wing, following instructions from a manservant to his assigned guest quarters.

\---

The next morning, Geralt and Eskel ate breakfast with Geralt's father, and afterwards Geralt invited Eskel out on a ride at his father's suggestion. He showed Eskel to the stables and pointed him towards one of their friendlier horses, a black stallion with a white star named Scorpion. His own horse was a chestnut mare named Roach, and he was quite fond of her.

"Roach and Scorpion, eh? Odd names for a noble's horses."

"I like them."

"Never said they were bad names." Eskel gave a lopsided grin as he led Scorpion outside and hoisted himself up into the saddle. "Where to?"

Geralt pulled up beside him, already atop Roach. "There's a lake nearby. It's frozen over this time of year, but it's a nice view."

"After you."

They trotted down the hillside and into the forest adjoining the estate, following a thin trail the horses seemed accustomed to. Geralt led Eskel further into the woods, until the trees began to thin out again, and suddenly they were standing before a vast expanse of ice, ringed by trees all the way around. Eskel whistled and stepped down off his mount, kneeling down at the very edge of the bank and tracing his fingertips over the thick sheet.

"Is it thick enough to walk on?"

"Sometimes. I used to skate on it when I was growing up."

"Sounds fun."

"I only fell in once."

Eskel took a tentative step onto the ice, then another when it seemed to take his weight.

"Be careful - test the surface before you put all your weight on it." Geralt joined him on the ice, grabbing his hand when Eskel started to slip. "And don't fall on your ass - you're more likely to break the ice if you do." They made their way further out onto the lake, Geralt still holding Eskel's hand, finding the warmth and weight of it oddly comforting. He showed Eskel where there were fish trapped under the ice, still darting about in their half-frozen home, and where the plants that grew in the lake had become trapped in the ice, fracturing the crystals into glittering pieces.

He tried to step forward to point out a spot where there were frogs hibernating in the mud, but forgot to test the ice before he started moving. A great cracking sound broke the stillness around them and Geralt's cry of surprise was immediately cut short as his body hit the frigid water below the ice.

Eskel swore, moving in to try and pull him out, cautious of the ice. It was weaker now that it had been broken once, and he knew it would be a slow and risky trek back to shore with Geralt in tow. He managed to find him and grabbed onto his arm, hauling him out of the water and onto the ice, scooping him up to carry him back to the manor.

\---

Geralt was disoriented when he came to, and his head felt like it was full of cotton. There was a blanket around his shoulders and a fire in the hearth in front of him, and he shivered a little as he pulled the blanket tighter around him. His fingers were still stiff with cold, and he looked up as he heard movement behind him. Eskel appeared with two mugs of tea in his hands, sitting beside him on the thick rug.

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired. What happened?" Geralt accepted the mug gratefully, letting the ceramic warm his hands as he breathed in the light floral scent of the tea.

"You fell in the lake. Had to pull you out and carry your sorry butt home."

"Sorry."

"Happens to the best of us." His brow furrowed with worry as he realized Geralt was still shivering. "Cold?"

"A little."

"Mind if I…?" Eskel moved closer, wrapping a tentative arm around Geralt's shoulders. Geralt hummed softly, leaning into Eskel's side. A small part of him was embarrassed at how easily he'd let his guard down around the strange man, but if he was to marry him no matter what, he didn't see a reason to worry overmuch about it. He drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes stirring enough to sip his tea, comfortably surrounded by Eskel's scent.

\---

The day of the wedding, Geralt was jittery with nerves. He wore a set of ceremonial clothes - black, embroidered in silver with delicate floral designs. He was too nervous to eat anything for breakfast, and instead waited in his room until the ceremony was due to start. His father knocked on the door when it was time, accompanying Geralt to the dining hall, which had been redecorated for the occasion. His breath caught in his chest when he first saw Eskel, who looked stunning bedecked in robes of red and gold. The two had built quite a close friendship over the past few months, and he was actually looking forward to moving to Eskel's home with him. But first, there was the ceremony. Their hands were bound in cloth, their vows were spoken, and they kissed softly to cheers and applause.

That night, they ate dinner in Eskel's quarters. Eskel hand-fed him bits of fruit and cheese and meat, and Geralt purred happily as he ate. Something about Eskel just made him feel… Safe. It was nice.

Eskel took him to bed that night, consummating their marriage in the oldest tradition, and they fell asleep warm and sated in each other's arms.


End file.
